


This wonderful place

by Mimmi_ger



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmi_ger/pseuds/Mimmi_ger
Summary: A tiny story about the Doctor coming to visit the Ponds but finding not what he expected.





	This wonderful place

“Ponds! You have to see this!” the Doctor screams, just landing the Tardis in the middle of the living room. He grabs the little box and sprints to the door only at the very last moment stopping and hurrying back to grab the second box he brought. If he´s completely honest to himself he´s not here to show Amy or Rory the rare and slightly illegal seed of a viciously toxic but amazingly beautiful flower he found at the Hidden Bazar in Sicario Bay and over which he got into a fight with River. Their first fight actually, including yelling, unreasonable complaining and in the end River huffing and turning on her heels, storming off.

No, actually he´s here because he was hoping River would be here, maybe railing against him with Amy.

Of course he is more than happy to see Amy as well. His Amy, the girl who´d waited and who was now his…well still his friend but also, apparently, the mother of his wife.

It would be good to see them again. Amy and good old Rory. The Doctor chuckles and opens the door of his Tardis, broad grin at the ready, casual greeting perching on his tongue.

He stops dead. Memories finally catching up with him.

The house is empty.

This wonderful place with Tardis-blue front door, this home, maybe even his home because never before has he spent so much time in one and the same house.

Gone. Everything gone.

“Amy…” the Doctor whispers.

They were gone. Taken by the Angels. And he had run away, River in tow.

New planets, new races, new galaxies. New, new, new. Always on the move. Never staying long. Never looking back. Never remembering this great loss.

But now he cannot not remember, standing here in their empty house, in this carcass of what has been a beautiful home.

The tears come unbidden, burning hot on his cheeks. His throat hurts from the effort not to cry out.

“Doctor.” River is there, smiling sadly at him. She comes closer.

“They are gone, River, gone.”

“Yes,” River says. She inclines her head, unsure if she´s allowed to touch him.

“I miss them. I miss them so very much.” The Doctor exhales shakily and steps forward, embracing his wife.

“I know. Me too.”

They hold each other, finally crying for the people they lost. Their family.


End file.
